


Consuelo

by RiffRaff97



Category: Novitiate (2017 Movie), Novitiate (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiffRaff97/pseuds/RiffRaff97
Summary: La hermana Emanuel ama a la hermana Cathleen. Cathleen ama a Dios pero a veces el amor no es suficente.





	Consuelo

**Author's Note:**

> "consuelo  
> por lo que queda  
> es lo que quiero  
> como recuerdo  
> tu amor me trajo una promesa  
> dame consuelo  
> por lo que queda  
> consuelo  
> por lo que fue  
> hoy me lo llevo  
> tu amor me trajo una promesa  
> es lo que fue."  
> Atras hay truenos

Cuando Cathleen golpeó la puerta de la hermana Emanuel, ella creyó que estaba soñando. Todas las noches, la misma pesadilla, dejarse llevar.  
Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cathleen.  
\- No puedes estar aquí - dijo Emanuel pero los ojos de Cathleen la dejaban al descubierto, sino hacia lo que se había propuesto, moriría.  
Por favor…  
La joven de diecisiete años entró. Emanuel volvió a su lugar en la cama, sentándose, con la mirada perdida en sus pies descalzos. Cathleen se había olvidado como hablar, ¿como diría que quería pecar si eso significa dejar de sentir ese dolor?  
-¿Te acuerdas esa vez en que me preguntaste por qué me mataba de hambre?  
Emanuel no respondió.  
\- Todo este tiempo lo único que quise es consuelo - prosiguió Cathleen con la voz quebrada - ¿Podrías consolarme, por favor? ¿Podrias? Lo único que quiero es que me consuelen…  
Emanuel miró a Cathleen y se acercó aún más. La más alta, hizo seña con sus manos para que se callara y trago saliva. Sabía que no se iba arrepentir pero Dios…  
\- Shhh, esta bien. Te consolaré…  
Y las manos de Emanuel recorrieron la cara de Cathleen. Sus lágrimas humedecieron su cara cuando la beso, un beso torpe y corto seguido por un mapa hacia el cuello expuesto de Cathleen.  
\- ¿Podrias consolarme, por favor? Consuelame… - repitió como un mantra aún cuando Emanuel la besaba y abrazaba.  
\- Deja de hablar… - susurro Emanuel contra sus labios, atrayéndola más hacia su pecho.  
Esa noche, cuando afuera estaba oscuro y todas las demás mujeres dormían, Cathleen no estuvo sola.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida. Acepto sugerencias y consejos, ojalá les guste y espero que haya más fics sobre esta pelicula.  
> Gracias a quien sea que haya leído esto, que fue escrito un domingo por un aburrimiento mortal.


End file.
